Digital Gx
by Rosestar48
Summary: Daisuke joins Judai and the rest of the Gang in Duel Academia
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! And starting a new story!**

The Miracle Duellist Daisuke

In a city a girl was running frankly threw a park. "Oh man! This is bad! This is bad!" She worried. Then a small creature pops out of her sports bag "Calm down, Daisuke! It's not your fault that your running late this time" The creature states. "I know V-mon, but it's just my luck that my train got delay on the most important day!" Daisuke said. Daisuke is one of the Chosen Child, who bears the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship and is the holder of the Crest of Miracles. Her Partner is V-mon, who she found under the Digi-Egg of Courage. It has been two years since the battle with Armageddemon and everything was peaceful, well expects for Daisuke who was in a rush. "But, I can't believe that you would be going to a test, Daisuke" V-mon states. "I know! But this isn't just any test! This test will help me get into Duel Academia!" Daisuke exclaims.

(Flashback)

About four months ago, Daisuke was watching the TV in her home and something caught her attention, it was a Duel Tournament, the excitement and thriller got to her, and two months after that, Daisuke's class went to a place called Industrial Illusions, their Daisuke saw a yellow orb floating around and decided to follow it. There she found a stone table, with some carvings of the five carvings on, one of them she recognize "Azulongmon?! Why is he one this table? And who are these other four Digimon?" Daisuke wonders. Daisuke then walks towards the stone table and as she got closer to it, it began to glow "W-What's happening?!" Daisuke wonder and the light got brighter that it blinded Daisuke.

A few moments later the light dies down, and the table changes into a Deck of cards that floated to Daisuke. "What's this?" Daisuke wonders as the cards landed on her hands. Daisuke then turned the top card over "This is...!" Daisuke gasped. "My, are you lost young lady?" a Voice asked and Daisuke turns around to see a man with long silver hair with one half covering his left eye. The man then notice the Cards in her hand and that the stone table was gone. "I'm sorry, but I saw this yellow orb and followed it here and then when I got close to the table it started to glow changed into the deck of cards" Daisuke explains. "I see...it seem like fate has chosen you to have those cards" the man states. "Huh?" Daisuke confused. "Now go on, you better get back to your group before the leave without you" the man states. "Oh, okay..." Daisuke said and she quickly went to her group.

(Flashback ends)

"And now you're applying for Duel Academia!" V-mon states. "Yeah!" Daisuke said. A few minutes later, both of them were stating outside a domed building "Well here we are..." Daisuke gasped. She then walks to the reception area, where two ladies and a man were "Hello I'm Examinee Number 112, Daisuke Motomiya, ready for the test Duel!" Daisuke states. A few minutes later she was inside and she saw many people duelling in different Duel Areas. "Wow! This is amazing!" Daisuke gasped in amazement. Then stand a young boy came into the Duel Area "Oh! They're at it! They're at it!" The Boy exclaims as he watches one of the Duels, between a black neatly arranged hair boy with Vorse Raider, one set card and 3200 LP, while the examiner has Big Shield Gardna", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" and 1900 LP. "No matter how well-capable you may be, in the face of my Super Defense Deck, you can no longer reduce my Life Points" The proctor claims. "I activate the Trap card, Ring of Destruction!" The black haired boy said. "This Trap card destroys a face-up monster on the field, and then has both sides take damage equal to its ATK" He states as he destroyed his own Vorse Raider and causing both players to take 1900 (Proctor's LP:0) (Black-Hair boy's LP: 1300). "The examination duel is over. Congratulations. You won" The Proctor said. "Thank you very much" The black hair boy said. Three male students dressed in blue talk with another. "Daichi Misawa, Examinee Number 1 is pretty good, isn't he?" Taiyou states. "It was worth coming all this way to see him after hearing the rumours, wasn't it, Manjoume?" Raizou said. "Nonsense. These entry exam duels are just set at a low level. Coming out of the academy for this was such a waste. The Duel Academia doesn't need two kings, only one" Manjoume states.

"Wow...!" Daisuke gasped. "Number 1's combo was amazing, huh?" She hears someone comment and turns to see a boy with dark brown hair with light brown on the top talking to a small light blue hair boy. "Of course it was. That's Misawa, Examinee Number 1, or in other words, first place in the written test" Sho states. "Oh, so that's what your Examinee Number means, huh?" Judai said. "You pass depending on your grades on the written portion and the details of your duel. Even though I managed to win my duel, I'm not sure if they'll accept me, being that I'm Examinee Number 119 and all..." Sho states. "Don't sweat it! If you're lucky enough, you'll pass! I'm Number 110, after all!" Judai states. "Huh? So his number is two ahead me?" Daisuke thinks. "You're an examinee too?" Sho asked. "Sure am" Judai states. "But the duels for the 100s already ended with the very first group" Sho state. "Huh? What did he just say?!" Daisuke gasped. "Oh man, this isn't good Daisuke!" V-mon whisper. "Oh man! If the train wasn't delay we would have got here on time...!" Daisuke exasperate.

"We don't even need to deliberate on Misawa, I think it's settle" one of the teacher states. "Mn-hmm. He's the last of them" Another teacher states. "I beg your pardon. There's two more examines that made it to registration at the last minute..." the man from outside tell a blonde hair teacher. "What was their ranked on the written test?" the blonde hair teacher asked. "They're Examinee Numbers 110 and 112" the man states. They hardly have any sense of readiness if they're coming at the last minute, no? We have no need for two dropout boys in our academy-no ne" the Blonde teacher states. "However, they made it on time, to a point, so they do qualify for the exam" One of the teachers states. "And a train incident is to blame, anyway…" Another teacher notes. "Not letting them take it might not be such a good idea, don't you think?" the third teacher said. "Non promlema-lema! Non! Non! Non!" The Blonde teacher yells, and then his phone begins to ring. "Yes? Who may I ask is speaking?" The Blonde teacher asked. "Oh, it's you, Mr. Principal!" he said. "I heard that there were two examinees that made it in time for the test at the last minute due to a train incident" The principal states, which shocked the blonde teacher. "They may have done poorly on their written exam, but don't deprive them of their chance. Our school's objective is to garner a wide range of talents to train them onto well-rounded duellist, after all" the principal states.

"Such sharp ears…You sly old dog…" The Blonde teacher mutters as he closed his cell phone. "The Duel Academia is an academy for the Duelling Elite! Perché!? Why is Principle Samejima backing those dropout boys?" The Blonde teacher wonders. "I will be duelling those examinees!" The Blonde teacher announce as he rises. "P-Please wait! Professor Chronos, please take an examination deck" A teacher tells him. "I have no need for one of those! I shall use my own deck" Professor Chronos responds. Misawa takes a seat in the stands "You're one tough customer" Judai tells him. "I guess" Misawa said. "You may be the second-strongest out of this year's examinees" Juadai states. "Well, someone is sure confided…"V-mon states. "Yeah…" Daisuke agrees. "Examinee Number 110: Judai Yuki… Examinee Number 112: Daisuke Motomiya…" The PDA announced. "All right, then. I'm up!" Judai state. "But…Who's Daisuke Motomiya?" He wonders. "That would be me" Daisuke tells him and the three boys turned around to see Daisuke standing near them. "I'm Examinee Number 112: Daisuke Motomiya, nice to meet ya!" Daisuke said. "Yeah! Nice to meet ya!" Judai said. "Yeah!" Dasiuke said. "All right! We're up!" Judai states and he and Dasiuke begin to walk to the arena. "Hey you" Misawa said stopping them. "Why am I number 2?" He asked Judai. "Because I'm Number 1" Judai responds. "Hey! Hurry up! Or you won't make it for the examination duel!" Daisuke tells Judai, and the both of them headed for the arena. "He only scored nine higher than me on the written exam, so why is he so confident?" Sho questions. "Lucky guy..." He said.

Judai and Daisuke arrive at the arena "Buon giorno!" Professor Chronos greets them. "Judai Yuki, sir!" Judai introduction himself. "Daisuke Motomiya, please to meet you!" Daisuke states. "Signore Judai, Signore Daisuke, I am Chronos de Medici, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application of the academy" Professor Chronos states. "What an honour. To think that the Director of Practical Application would challenge us! I'm sure that means you're expecting a lot out of us!" Judai exclaims. "But why is the Director of Practical Application challenging us?" Daisuke wonders. "I'm stuck speechless…" Professor Chronos thinks. "Who'd think Professor Chronos would deal with this personally?" Taiyou wonders. "Those two must be pretty big, huh?" Raizou determine. "I can't believe this!" Manjoume thinks. "Duel Coat, on!" Professor Chronos said. "That thing is really awesome!" Judai amazes. "I didn't know they had Duel Disk like that…" Daisuke whispers. "Professor, can I buy one of those coats too?" Judai asked. "All of the high-achieving students have one" Professor Chronos states. "Not like it would concern a dropout boy like you. It never will" Professor Chronos thinks. "All right, then. I'll do my best!" Judai states. "Is it alright if I take the examination duel first?" He asked Daisuke. "Yeah, it's fine with me" Daisuke said. "Duel!" Judai and Professor Chronos shouts out.

"My turn!" Judai declares and draws. His opening hand contains The Warrior Returning Alive, Polymerization, Hero Signal, Draining, Monster Reborn and Elemental HERO Avian. "All right. I summon Elemental HERO Avian in Defense mode!" Judai declares (DEF: 1000). "Next, I'll set a card face-down on the field. My turn's finished!" Judai states.

"It's my turn" Professor Chronos declare and draws. "A HERO deck, is it? I suppose you could say he's some kind of small town hero, then" Professor Chronos determines. "Allow me to teach you just how broad the world is!" Professor Chronos tell Judai. "From my hand, I activate the Spell card, Confiscation" He states. "What? Confiscation?" Judai asked. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I can look at my opponent's hand, pick one card from it, and discard it to the Graveyard" Professor Chronos explains (Professor Chronos' LP: 3000). The cards appear as holograms in front of Professor Chronos "Sure enough, a dropout boy's deck, I see" he states. "Is he scolding the deck I put my life into?" Judai wonders. "This guy...doesn't know anything about other people feelings, does he?" Daisuke comments."I'll send Monster Reborn to the Graveyard" Professor Chronos states. "Then, I'll place two cards face-down on the field. Next, I activate the Spell card, Heavy Storm from my hand!" Professor Chronos said. "This card will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the entire field" He states. Judai's face-down "Draining Shield" and Professor Chronos' two face-down "Statue of the Wicked" cards were destroyed. "But Professor, your cards got mixed into it, too!" Judai tells Professor Chronos. "That's what they call "being a frog in a well." Ribbit, ribbit!" Professor Chronos respond. "What's this?" Judai wonders as fog appeared. "I special-summon…the Wicked Tokens!" Professor Chronos said. "What are those?!" Daisuke wonders. "I don't have a clue as to what happened…" Sho said. "Statue of the Wicked is a special Trap that creates Tokens when it is destroyed. Professor Chronos destroyed his own Statues of the Wicked to utilize its effect" Misawa explains. "That's no entry exam deck! It's Chronos's own Dark Age Deck!" Taiyou said. "He established his combo and simultaneously quartered off Number 110's Trap!" Raizou exclaims. "For there to be an examinee that stands a chance against that deck…" Taiyou states. "…is wishful thinking, right?" the Raizou finished. "I thought those examinees was something special, but I was sorely mistaken. Professor Chronos plans on giving those dropout boys' fleeting dreams a through stomping on" Manjoume states.

"I feel sorry for them. It appears Chronos doesn't fancy them" Asuka comments. "This should be worth seeing. The Dark Age Deck…Thank to Numbers 110 here, we might have the honour of seeing its legendary rare card." Ryo states. "My turn is not over as of yet!" Professor Chronos declares. "Sounds fun! What're you going to show me this time, Professor?" Judai asked. "Next, I sacrifice both my Wicked Tokens…to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Professor Chronos declares. Manjoume, Misawa and the small boy gasped, "That's his…legendary rare card…!" the Blond girl gasped. "What's that…?!" Daisuke gasped as a giant made out of old gears and machine appears (ATK: 3000). "Awesome! The rumours told me about this thing" Judai said. "An eight-star monster just out of the blue like that!" Sho shocked. "Chronos de Medici has yet to lose once he's summoned that card. I wouldn't peg that examinee to have the power to make the Professor take it seriously" Ryo said. "Professor Chrono is rather fickle, you know. And we don't know about Number 112's power as well" Asuka respond. "It's a shame. I caught the sound of the Academia's iron doors closing shut" She comments.

Chronos laughs "Here I go! Ultimate Pound!" he declares and Ancient Gear Golem destroys Avian. "Ancient Gear Golem's ATK is 3000, while Avian's DEF is only 1000! It didn't stand a chance!" The Small boy said. "And that's not the half of it. When that monster attacks a monster in Defense mode, and its ATK is higher than that card's DEF…its effect deals that difference as damage to the opponent" Misawa adds. "N-No way…Then, that monster defies the rules, doesn't it?!" sho said (Judai's LP: 2000). "Already lost your fighting spirit, have you?" Professor Chronos asked Judai. Judai laughs in response "I'm really touched…that the General Directing Professor is duelling his hardest against me!" He states. "It seems that Judai isn't the type to give up that easily…" Daisuke comments. "Just like you…" V-mon notes. "Yeah...He would make a great Chosen Child" Daisuke states. "What? Just how mistake is he? I never intended on letting a dropout boy like you go through the gates of the prestigious Duel Academia!" Chronos thinks.

"This is where my true power will be put to the test!" Judai thinks. As Judai moves to draw, he and Daisuke hear something. "Who's that calling me?" Judai wonders. "What was that sound?" Daisuke wonders. Judai draws, and sees it is Winged Kuriboh. "It's you from earlier...It couldn't be..." Judai thinks.

(Flashback)

"This is a lucky card. Do your best" a figure tells Judai as he gave him a card.

(Flashback end)

"I see, then. You're Winged Kuriboh?" Judai wonders. The picture on the card moves and winks at him. "All right. I'll trust in you" Judai thinks. "From my hand, I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense mode! (DEF: 200). "Then, I set a card face-down to end my turn!" Judai declare. Chronos laughs "A feather Kuriboh...You have quite a rare card there, don't you? However, it's just a low-level monster, is it not?" He said. "You may have played it in Defense mode, but it will not stave off Ancient Gear Golem's piercing effect! I suppose a smallfry monster befits a smallfry" Chronos states. "My turn, is it not?" he said and draws a card. "What a creep..." Veemon states. "Yeah, it's doesn't matter how big or small you are, it's the courage and determination you have that matters" Daisuke notes.

"This is the end" Chronos said. "Ancient Gear Golem, use Ultimate Pound on Winged Kuriboh!" He declares and it was destroyed. "Forgive me, Winged Kuriboh" Judai apologizes. "Why aren't you Life Points decreasing?" Chronos questions. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, any damage I take becomes zero" Judai explains. "Who'd think that there's a card Chronos doesn't know about?" Asuka surprised. "There are some places that not even the Professor can reach. The Duelling World is bondless" Ryo states. "And that's why it's so interesting" Asuka said. "At least Judai survived this turn, now let's see how he can turn this around" Daisuke comments. "Yeah, he's is an interesting guy after all" Veemon states. "So, that was your smallfry monster's special ability, was it?" Chronos asked. "You'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a "smallfry"!" Judai tells him. "Such a smart-alec! Is there a problem with me calling your throw-away monster a "smallfry"?" Chronos asked. "There is. Winged Kuriboh's shriek is the signal that'll call the monster in my deck out into action!" Judai responds. "Trap card, activate! Hero Signal!" He declares and from his Trap card an "H" appeared on the ceiling. "From my deck, I special-summon my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" Judai states (ATK: 1200).

"My turn!" Judai declares, drawing Skyscraper. "Winged Kuriboh, I've got a tight hold on all of your encouragement. Just watch me!" Judai tells Winged Kuriboh. "And then, Avian's going to use his unyielding fighting spirit to come back from the dead! I use the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive, to bring him back from the Graveyard and into my hand, and then summon him!" He declares (ATK: 1000). "I wonder what he's up too...?" Veemon whisper. "No idea..." Daisuke whispers. "What good will your fragile little comic book heroes do you?" Chronos asked. "They are nothing more than Normal monster!" He mocked. "Avian and Burstinatrix...Normal monsters with low ATK are just their temporary forms" Judai states. "Their temporary forms...?" Daisuke confused. "You'll be surprised once you see their true form, Professor" Judai tells Chronos. "Their true form...?" Veemon wonders. "I activate the Spell card, Polymerization! This'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion-summon! My favourite card, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Judai declares (ATK: 2100). Everyone looks surprised and confused "Is this what he meant by "their true form"?" Veemon asked. "I guess so..." Daisuke said.

"Cool!" Sho said. "Flame Wingman can only be summoned through a fusion-summon. It can deal damage to the opposing player equal to the ATK of the opposing monster it destroys by battle" Misawa states. "But even so, Flame Wingman's ATK is 2100, falling short of Ancient Gear Golem's ATK" Sho said. "Yeah, but if he's really Number 1, he'll figure something out" Misawa said. "Actually, he's number 110..." Sho respond. "Also...I wonder what type of deck Number 112 has as well..." Misawa adds. "Allow me to give you a special lecture. Listen up" Chronos offers. "You worthless tripe is useless in a duel! Make sure to keep that in mind! You may have fusion-summoned it, but its ATK is 2100. It comes well short if my Ancient Gear Golem!" He states. "Then, I'm going to teach you something, Professor. Heroes have a battle area fit for Heroes!" Judai states. "A battle area fit for Heroes..." Daisuke repeats. "The Field Spell: Skyscraper!" Judai activates. Skyscrapers rise around the Duel field, with "Flame Wingman" floating at the top of one of them, its arms folded. "So this is the battle area for Heroes huh?" Daisuke whisper. "But what does it do?" Veemon wonders. "Okay, the stage is set! Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Judai declares. "Scherzi! You must be joking! Flame Wingman's ATK doesn't hold a candle to my Ancient Gear Golem!" Chronos explains. Flame Wingman dives towards Ancient Gear Golem "A Hero always wins!" Judai quips Skyscraper's effect is that, should a Hero fight against a monster with an ATK higher than its own...will increase its ATK by 1000 points!" He reveals. "O, Dio!" Chronos exclaims. "Take this! Skyscraper Shoot!" Judai declare (Flame Wingman's ATK: 3100). Flame Wingman was engulfed in flames as it completes its dive, destroying Ancient Gear Golem. Everyone was surprised that Ancient Gear Golem was destroyed. "Mamma mia! My Ancient Gear Golem…!" Chronos shock before a piece of rubble hit his head (Chronos' LP: 2900).

"Flame Wingman's effect makes you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, Professor" Judai tells Chronos. "What…!?" Chronos shocked and looks back as Ancient Gear Golem starts to crumble around him "N-No, no, no! No!" Chronos exclaims as Ancient Gear Golem literally falls apart on top of him (Chronos' LP: 0). Judai points at Chronos with two fingers "Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel, Professor!" Judai tells Chronos. "That was a fun duel, now it's my turn" Daisuke thinks. Flame Wingman, Skyscrape and the Rubble of Ancient Gear Golem dissipate "How? How was I beaten by that dropout boy...?" Chronos shocked. "But, I won't let the other dropout boy through" He recovers as he remembers about Daisuke.

"Hey, good luck" Judai tells Daisuke. "Sure!" Daisuke said. "Oh, right! Could you this for me?" She asks as she held out her sports bag. "Sure thing!" Judai said as he takes the bag. "Thanks!" Daisuke said as she walks out onto the field. "That first dropout might have beat me, but I won't you pass!" Chronos declares as he activates his Duel Coat. "Well then, let's do are best then!" Daisuke said as she activates her Duel Disk. "Duel!" Both of them declare. "Now we'll see what Examinee Number 112 can do" Asuka said.

"I'll start thinks off!" Chrono declares are draws. "I'll place two cards face-down on the field. Next, I activate the Spell card, Heavy Storm from my hand!" he declares. "This card will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the entire field" He states and a big gust of wind destroyed he two face-down cards, which revealed to be "Statue of the Wicked". "Those are...!" Daisuke gasped as she recognized those two trap cards. "That's right! When Statue of the Wicked is destroyed, I can special-summon…the Wicked Tokens!" Chronos said. "This pattern is...!" Daisuke thinks. ""Next, I sacrifice both my Wicked Tokens…to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Professor Chronos declares (ATK: 3000). "Figure..." Daisuke mutters. "With this I end my turn" Chronos decalres. "Now, let's see how you'll try to defect my Ancient Gear Golem, Dropout boy #2" He mocks Daisuke. "He's really wants to stop Daisuke from entering Duel Academia" Sho notes. "After his defeat at 110, he's really doesn't want 112 to pass" Misawa said. "That Examinee is going to have his hands full" Taiyou states. "Yeah, it's not like Professor Chronos will lost again!" Raizou said.

"It's my turn!" Daisuke declares and draws. "I wonder what cards Daisuke will play!" Judai excitably wonders. "Is he going to be surprise" V-mon mutters from the bag, but Judai hears him. "Where did the voice come from….?" Judai wonders. Daisuke looks at her hand, and gave a small smile "Would, hurry up! The quicker you make your move the quicker this will be over!" Chronos said. "You know, even you're a Professor, you don't the meaning of patience" Daisuke notes. "Do not tell me about patience!" Chronos snaps.

"Field spell: Digital World, activate!" Daisuke declares. A forest mix with data appears around them. "What's this?!" Chronos exclaims. "If Skyscraper is the battle field for Judai's monsters, then this is a battle field for mine" Daisuke comments. "For your monsters?" Chronos wonders what Daisuke means. "That's correct" Daisuke replies. "This Examinee isn't really scared of Professor Chronos' monster" Asuka comments. "Next I activate the spell card, DNA Fusion From my hand!" Daisuke declares. "DNA Fusion? I've never heard of that card before" Sho said. "With this card, I'll fuse my D-Champion Exveemon and Stingmon in my hand…Fusion Summon! Come forth! D-Champion Imperialdramon!" Daisuke declares (ATK: 2500). "Wow! I never have seen a monster like that!" Judai awed. "D-Champion? That's an archetype I've never heard of" Misawa said. "That Examinee has a deck that unknown to everyone" Askua comment. "That's examinee..." Ryo observers. "That's an unusually monster you have there, but it's nothing compared to my Ancient Gear Golem!" Professor Chronos states.

"Battle!" Imperialdramon attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Daisuke declares. "What's that guy think?!" Taiyou surprised. "That monster is weaker than Ancient Gear Golem!" Raizou exclaims. "Quick-Play Spell, Crest of Courage!" Daisuke declares. "Now Imperialdramon gains 500 ATK!" She explains (D-Champion Imperialdramon's ATK: 3000). "Now his monster's ATK is the same as Ancient Gear Golem!" Sho exclaims. Both Imperialdramon and Ancient Gear Golem attacked each other and cause an explosion. "So you figure a way to destroy my Ancient Gear Golem, but it cost you your own monster. Next turn, I'll finish you off!" Chronos exclaims. "Look again" Daisuke tells his. "Huh?" Chronos confused, but as the smoke clear, right in front of him was Imperialdramon. Everyone was shocked to see him still standing. "What's the meaning of this!?" Chronos shocked. "Digital Worlds first effect, during Battle, D-Champions monsters cannot be destroyed" Daisuke explains. "What!?" Chronos exclaims. "And that's not all, !D-Champions monsters can attack twice!" Daisuke continues. "Twice!?" Chronos shocked. "But before we get to that, Imperialdramon's effect activates" Daisuke states. "When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK" She explains. Chronos gasped in shocked as Imperialdramon blasted him (Chronos' LP: 2500). "I can't believe this…I won't be beaten by another dropout boy!" Chronos exclaims. "You made three mistakes. One, you lose your composers after your lost to Judai. Two, you always relies on you Ancient Gear Golem. And Three, I'm a Girl!" Daisuke tells him. "What?!" Chronos surprised, and everyone gasped in shock. "Go! Imperialdramon! Positron Laser!" Daisuke declares, and Imperialdramon Fires a huge blast of Positron energy at Chronos (Chronos' LP: 0). "Looks like I passed the test, right Professor" Daisuke said. "I can't believe that I lost again…" Chronos shocked. "I can't believe Professor Chronos was beaten by two examinees…" Manjoume shocked with his eyes pop. "They are pretty interesting, aren't they?" Asuka said, and Ryo simply walks away. "Way to go, Number 110! Number 112!" Sho cheers. "You might turn out to be a fine rival, Number 1-kun…and her as well" Misawa thinks. Judai runs on to the field and gave back Daisuke's bag. "Yay! We won! We did it!" He jumps around cheering. "We sure did" Daisuke smiles. Judai then pulls out Winged Kuriboh "I'll be counting on you from now on, Partner" He tells it. Kuriboh winks in response. "This is going to be one interesting year…" Daisuke state. "You said it" Veemon agrees.

**OC Cards:**

**Digital World (Field Spell)**

**During the Battle Phase, D Champions cannot be destroyed. D Champions can attack twice during the Battle.**

**DNA Fusion (Spell Card)**

**Fusion Summon 1 D-Champion Fusion monster from your Extra Deck. D-Champions monsters in your hand or field.**

**D-Champion Exveemon (Effect monster, Level 4, Type: Dragon, Attribute: Wind, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500)**

**When this card destroys a monster, it gains 300 ATK.**

**D-Champion Stingmon (Effect monster, Level 4, Type: Bug, Attribute: Wind****,**** ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)**

**When this card battles a monster in defense position, it deals piecing damage.**

**D-Champion Imperialdramon (Fusion/Effect monster, Level 8, Type Dragon, Attribute: Wind, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)**

**D-Champion Exveemon + D-Champion Stingmon**

**When this card destroys a monster, your opponent takes half of that monster's ATK as damage.**

**Crest of Courage (Quick-Play Spell)**

**Until the end of this turn, your monster gains 500 ATK.**

**Well everyone this is the start of my new story, I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today will be arriving at Duel Academia!**

Flame Wingman

The First year arrives at Duel Academia via helicopter. Duel Academia is establish on a remote island in the Pacific. In preparation for the new semester, which begins in the fall...the students who have passed through the narrow admission gates have been assembled one after the other. "So there it is, Duel Academia, I wonder what kind of adventure we'll have here" Daisuke said. "Who knows, but I'm sure we will find some" V-mon said. A little while later the First years were gathered in the auditorium, all of them were wearing different colour jackets; Daisuke was wearing a Red sleeveless Jacket, with red fingerless gloves and a white miniskirt, with black short leggings underneath, and red boots. Then principle Samejima appeared on the screen "Welcome, Duellist Elites. You all used you skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future Duel King" He welcomes them.

After the welcome, Daisuke walks outside "Now then, let's get to the dorm room then" She said. "The dorm we'll be living in from now on are spilt onto three. Oh, Osiris Red is my dorm." Daisuke heard Judai saying and she see him and Sho sitting on opposite side of a stone slab. "Ah, I'm in Red too!" Sho exclaims. "Hey, Number two, are you in Red too?" Judai asked Misawa as he walks by. "Nope, I can tell from my uniform. I'm a Ra Yellow" Misawa states. "Oh, so that's what your uniform colour means?" Judai wonders. Then they heard a giggle and saw Daisuke standing there. "Hey Daisuke!" Judai said. "Hey guys!" Daisuke said. "From the colour of your uniform, it looks like you're in Red too" Judai states. "Sure am" Daisuke said. "Why are you two in Red? That's peculiar" Misawa wonders. "Hmm? That's putting it somewhat vaguely…."Judai annoyed. "Judai, calm down..." Daisuke said. "Well, don't let it bother you. "I'll be on my way, now, Number 1-kun" Misawa said to Judai and he walks away. "Well, you just better do your best, and try not to let things get you down!" Judai tell Misawa. "Ah, that's right...your dorms are over there" Misawa points out to them.

A little while later, they arrived at their dorm "What is this? Is the Osiris Red Dorm the only dorm that sucks?" Sho wonders. "Oh yeah? This place has a great view, and it's got appeal!" Judai said. "You shouldn't judge this on their appearance" Daisuke states. "This is it! This is it! This is our room!" Judai states as he opens one of the room. "Well your room guys, my room is two doors down" Daisuke tells them. "I see" Judai said. "See ya!" Daisuke said as she walks to her room. Daisuke opening the door to her dorm room, which contains two desk, two chairs, a bunk bed with three beds, a TV, a stool, a book case, sink, stove and a fridge. She puts her bag on the bottom bed and opens it up and V-mon pops out. "Finally, some fresh air" V-mon gasped. "Sorry about that Vee, but I didn't want the others to see" Daisuke said. "Guess you're right, so this is where we'll be staying for the year huh?" V-mon said. "Yeah, and it's all ours" Daisuke notes. "So I see, well that's a good thing, isn't it?" V-mon comments. "That's true" Daisuke agrees.

Then someone knocks on her door "Yes!" Daisuke calls out, and she opens the door to see Judai and Sho standing outside, Sho had a depressed look on him. "Hey guys!" Daisuke greets them. "Hey, Daisuke! So this is your room huh?" Judai looks around. "Huh? You're alone?" He asked. "Er...Yeah, I have no roommates" Daisuke said. "That's weird, I thought I heard you talking to someone" Judai confused. "Oh! I was on my Phone talking to one of my friends back home, tell them that I've arrive safely" Daisuke said. "I see!" Judai said. "Wow! Cool Dragon!" He exclaims when he saw V-mon. "Yeah, a friend of made it for me for my birthday a while back" Daisuke explains. "So any way, why are you guys here?" She asked. "We were about to look around Duel Academia and was wondering if you like to come along" Judai explains. "Sure, I would like to" Daisuke agrees.

A little while later "You're still feeling down?" Judai asked Sho. "It's thanks to what he said..." Sho said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked. "We met our roommate, Hayato Maeda, and he told use the dorm systems: Obelisk Blue is occupied by the high-achievers from the middle school. The Ra Yellows is occupied by those who got in by taking the high school exam. And the Osiris Red is a beat-up gathering place for dropouts with horrible grades" Sho explains. "I see..." Daisuke said. "But I really like red! Seething flames, boiling blood...It's perfect for a zealous guy like me!" Judai states. "Yeah, and red also means passion and desires as well" Daisuke adds. "And beside, nothing's started yet. We start everything now, don't we?" Judai points out. "Y-You're right…You're right! What's the point in feeling down now? Give it your all, me! Fight! Hang tough!" Sho exclaims with a fiery aura. Judai looks to the side and runs off, and Daisuke follows. "It was cowardly of me to get all depressed before anything actually started, Big Bro—"Sho said, but when turns to them he saw them run to Duel Academia main building. "Wait up!" She calls out to them. "There are people duelling somewhere!" Judai exclaims. "I can't hear anything like that at all!" Sho exclaims. "It's must be a sixth sense!" Daisuke states.

A little while later, the three of them were walk through the hallway "Let's see…I'm pretty sure it's over here…" Judai states. "How do you know that, Big Bro?" Sho asked. "His sixth sense is really something else..." Daisuke whisper. Judai then stops at an entrance "I smell it...I smell it! That's the scent of a duel!" He exclaims, and walks through the entrance of the duel area. "Huh? Did you say "scent of a duel"...?" Sho confused. "He's defiantly an interesting guy" Daisuke mutters, and follow Judai. "Hey! Is it all right to barge in there?!" Sho asked as Judai and Daisuke enters the area. "Whoa, awesome!" Judai exclaims as he looks around. "This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment! The sound equipment and virtual system are all-new version!" Sho exclaims. "Amazing!" Daisuke gasped. "Man, I am jealous…I'd sure like to duel in a place like this" Judai states. "All right! Then, let's do it!" He exclaim. "Huh? I wonder if we can..." Sho said. "Sho...?" Daisuke confused. "What are you talking about? We students here!" Judai states. "Which doesn't give you reason to do so" Taiyou states. "You Osiris Red dropout boys and girl don't belong here! Look above you" Raizou tells them and the three of them turns to see a crest. "Didn't you see the Obelisk crest?" Taiyou asked them. "S-Sorry, we didn't know" Sho states. "Let's get back to our dorm, Big Bro, Daisuke" He tells them. "Hmm...that somehow doesn't sit well with me..." Judai states. "Well then, you wanna play with me? That'd be okay right?" he asked. "That would be interesting to see how different the strength is between dorms are" Daisuke states. "I thought I recognized you two!" Taiyou said. "Manjoume, its Number 110 and Number 112, the ones who beat Professor Chronos!" Raizou calls out to the stand and Manjoume appears. "Yeah, I'm Judai Yuki. Nice to meet'cha!" Judai said. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya" Daisuke said. "So, uh...who's he?" Judai asked. "You don't know who Manjoume is?" Taiyou asked. "He's a first-year like us, but he's number 1 of the super elite, tried-and-true from the middle school" He explains. "He's the much-talked-about future Duel King, the great Jun Manjoumue!" Raizou states. "That's weird…" Judai said. "What is?" Raizou asked. "I mean, the Duel King is Number 1, right? And I'm this academy's Number 1, after all!" Judai states. Sho looked worried, Daisuke looked amused and Taiyou and Raizou were shocked and then laugh, then stop. "You dropout Osiris Red don't know your place, do you?" Taiyou states. "Be quiet! Everyone, just calm down" Manjoume tells them. "Manjoume!" Taiyou exclaims. "That guy is better than the two of you. Also that girl has a rare deck as well. Those two were the ones who supposedly beat Professor Chronos in their entry exam duel, albeit they did it sloppily" Manjoume states.

(Flashback)

He remembers the victory that Daisuke and Judai had against Professor Chronos.

(Flashback ends)

"That was skill" Judai states. "Right?" He asked Daisuke. "Yeah!" Daisuke agrees. "I'd like to see this skill for myself now" Manjoume said "Fine with me" Judai said. "I also would like to see that rare deck you have as well" Manjoume states. "Hey, what are all you doing?" a voice asked and Asuka appeared. "Wow! She's pretty!" Sho said. "Tenjouin! You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world…I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be" Manjoume states. "It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start" Asuka tells him. "Let's get out of here" Manjoume tell Taiyou and Raizou, and the three of them left. "You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume and his group. After all, they're a lousy bunch" Asuka warns them. "I wasn't even bothered with them" Daisuke states. "For you to take the time to tell us that...Could you have fallen in love with me at first sight?" Judai asked with a goofy expression on his face. "Big Bro! That's impossible!" Sho exclaims. "That's what I call a carefree soul..." Daisuke mutters. Asuka looked bewildered and then chuckles. Judai groans and Daisuke and Sho laughs. "The welcoming party at Osiris Red will be starting, as well" Asuka reminds them. "You're right! Let's get back to the dorms!" Judai exclaims and run out of the duel area. "W-Wait up, Big Bro!" Sho calls out as he. "Oh boy...he's sure is lively" Daisuke comments. "It's rare to see a girl in Osiris Red" Asuka comments. "Hello, I'm Daisuke Motomiya, thanks you for all your help" Daisuke said and she ran off to follow the two boys. Judai then stops and turns around "Oh, right! What's your name?" He asked. "Asuka Tenjouin" Asuka tells him. "I'm Judai Yuki. Nice to meet'cha!" Judai said and runs off. "Boy, are you ever slick..." Sho mutters as he and Daisuke follows Judai. "Judai...Daisuke..." Asuka said.

Later that day, at the Osiris Red dorm's cafeteria "What's this!? The other dorms had an incredible feast!" an Osiris Red student exclaims. "And to make things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human!" he states as he looks at the cat on the counter. "He's a cat...?" Another Osiris Red student wonders. Then a man with black hair, tied in a ponytail and glasses walks in. "I'm your dormitory leader, Daitokuji-nya! And in class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya" Daitokuji introduce himself. "Delicious!" Judai shout out and everyone turns to see him eating. "T-That's tasteless, Big Bro" Sho states. "Really? It's awfully delicious to me" Judai state. "It as the saying goes; you can't judge a book by its cover" Daisuke states as she eats her food. "T-That's not what I meant…The Professor's still introducing himself..." Sho said. Daitokuji then appears at their table and Judai sweat a bit "A matter so small doesn't bother me-nya! Well, everyone, it will be a pleasure working with you all-nya" Daitokuji said.

Later that night, Daisuke return to her room, with some food for V-mon. "This is good, but not as good as your cooking Dai" V-mon states as he eats his meal. "Thanks, Vee" Daisuke said. "So what do you think of Duel Academia so far?" V-mon asked. "Well, it's just the first day here, so I'm not quite sure yet. But I did meet some new people today, one was arrogant and one that was kind" Daisuke tells him as she remembers Manjoume and Asuka. "I see..." V-mon said. Then there was a knock at the door "Coming!" Daisuke said and she opening the door to see Judai and Sho standing there. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "Manjoume has challenged me to a Duel, with our best cards at stake" Judai explains. "Your best cards at stake...?" Daisuke confused.

Later at the Duel Academia's main building "Big Bro. Asuka said we shouldn't deal with them!" Sho states as he, Judai and Daisuke walks through the hallway. "What are you talking about? It's a duel! A man takes up a challenge of he's posed with one" Judai states. "B-But..." Sho said. "It'll be alright Sho, believe in Judai" Daisuke tells him. All three of them enter the Duel Area and they were Manjoume, Taiyou and Raizou standing on the Area. "How good of you to come, Number 110! And I see that Number 112 is here as well" Manjoume states. "I'd have no reason not to come, once I'm told about a duel" Judai states and he walks to the stage "B-Big Bro!" Sho calls out. "You're going to show me either the dumb luck or the skill that beat Professor Chronos!" Manjoume tells Judai. "Right! And I've wanted to know just how skilled the elite of the Duel Academia are" Judai states. "Listen up! We'll be using the Ante Rule, putting both our best cards at stake" Manhoume states. "Sure! I'm ready for anything!" Judai replies. Manjoume and Judai activate their Duel Disk "Duel!" They're both cry out.

"It's my turn first!" Manjoume declares and draws Chthonian Polymer. His hand contains Mefist the Infernal General, Call of the Haunted, Pandemonium Watchbear, Helpoemer and Reborn Zombie. "I summon Reborn Zombie in Defense mode! (DEF: 1600). I place a card face-down and end my turn" Manjoume said. "Duels contain the element of luck as long as there's drawing. However, what decides a match is a strategy based on careful calculations" Manjoume thinks. "Obelisk Blue against Osiris Red...The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this!" Manjoume states. "You can't play a duel in your head! My blazing heart will take you on!" Judai states.

"It's my turn. Draw!" Judai declares and draws Elemental HERO Avian. His hand contains Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, Elemental HERO Clayman, Elemental HERO Sparkman, Polymerization and Winged Kuriboh. "Oh, Partner!" Judai exclaims as he saw Winged Kuriboh. "With lucky old you by my side, I've got nothing to fear!" He comments. "I activate the Spell card, Polymerization! I fuse together Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix…to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in Attack mode!" He declares (ATK: 2100). "All right! This is my favourite card!" Judai states. "I've caught you already, it seems" Manjoume said. "What?!" Judai gasped. "I've already thoroughly analyzed your entry exam duel" Manjoume tells Judai. "That also goes for you as well Number 112" He comments. Daisuke got an anxiety look on her face. "Duels are all about brains!" Manjoume states. "I activate the Trap card, Chthonian Polymer!" He declares. "Chthonian Polymer…?" Sho confused. "It's basic knowledge to a duellist" A voice states. Daisuke and Sho looks behind them and saw Asuka walking towards them. "A-Asuka" Sho stutters. "When your opponent summons a Fusion Monster, you can control that monster…by sacrificing one monster on your field" Asuka explains. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sho confused. "I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of Flame Wingman!" Manjoume states and Reborn Zombie disappears and Flame Wingman starts to glow "Flame Wingman!" Judai exclaims as Flame Wingman vanishes and then reappears on Manjoume's side. "His monster got taken!" Sho exclaims.

"I knew that a Fusion Monster finished Professor Chronos off in your battle with him, so I had that Trap set." Manjoume states. "I can't believe that you'd step your way right into my Trap, without even knowing that. You're a typical Osiris Red" He mocks. "A fusion-summon's a special-summon, so I can still normal-summon this turn" Judai states. "But I don't have any monsters in my hand with the ATK or DEF to overcome Flame Wingman. Guess I'll tide things over with a defensive monster…" Judai thinks. "Flame Wingman is a monster that deals damage equal to the ATK of the monster it destroys. Whatever he does, he can't go unscathed next turn!" Manjoume thinks. "I summon Elemental HERO Clayman in Defense mode!" Judai said (DEF: 2000). "I end my turn" he laments.

"I draw my card!" Manjoume declares and draws Chthonian Soldier. "I Summon Chthonian Soldier!" He said (ATK: 1200). "Go! Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!" Manjoume orders and Flame Wingman attacks and destroyed Clayman. "Due to Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the ATK of the destroyed opposing monster…is dealt as damage to the opposing player!" Manjoume states and Flame Wingman stands in front of Judai and from it dragon hand fires a blast at him (Judai's LP: 3200). "You don't have a single monster left to defend you!" Manjoume states. "Chthonian Soldier! Hell Attack!" He orders and Chthonian Soldier attacks Judai (Judai's LP: 2000). "By putting a stop to your Fusion Monster, you're already out of options, it seems! I don't know how you were in your small town, but you're not at the level you need to make it in the Duel Academia! That includes Number 112 as well! Got that yet!?" Manjoume gloats. "He's getting on last nerve..." Daisuke annoyed by Manjoume gloating. "I set a card on the field, ending my turn! Now, it's you turn!" Manjoume states. Judai starts flinching "Shedding tears of regret are we, Number 110?" Manjoume comments. Then Judai starts to laugh "I'm touched!" He states. "What...?" Manjoume confused. "The Duel Academia sure is fun! There's a bunch of guys like you around here, aren't there? This is going to be great!" Judai states. "What was that!" Manjoume shocked.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Judai declares as he stood up. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" He states (ATK: 1600). "Go, Sparkman! Spark Flash!" Judai declares and Sparkman attacks and destroys Chthonian Soldier (Manjoume's LP: 3600). Then Chthonian Soldier's sword flung into the air and then strikes Judai (Judai's LP: 1600). "Its Monster effect activates! Chthonian Soldier has an effect that deals the same damage its player took to the opposing player when it's destroyed!" Manjoume explains. Judai grunts in pain "Big Bro!" Sho exclaims. "You big brother is mighty spirited, but pretty careless. To just disregard a Monster effect like that..." Asuka observed. "Judai isn't my real brother...How could you put it...Well, he's my "spiritual brother" Sho tells Asuka. "And beside they don't share the same last name" Daisuke points out. Asuka looks at them in confusion, and then looks back to the duel. "I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Judai said.

"I'm sure to win with my next attack! I draw my card!" Manjoume states. "Go! Flame Wingman! Use your Flame Shoot on his Sparkman!" He declares. "I activate the Trap card, Mirror Gate!" Judai counters. "What?!" Manjoume shocked. "Mirror Gate?!" Sho surprised. "It can be activated when two monsters battle one another. It'll switch your opponent's attacking monster with your targeted monster and make them battle" Asuka explains. "Judai…you really an amusing guy…" Daisuke whispers. Sparkman and Flame Wingman switches sides, Flame Wingman returns to Judai's side and Sparkman went to Manjoume's side. Both monsters attacked each other and grab each other hands. "Sparkling Breaker!" Judai yells and Sparkman release some electric from his hands, but Sparkman was destroyed (Manjome's LP: 3100). "Next up, due to Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the ATK of the destroyed opposing monster…is dealt as damage to my opponent!" Judai states and Flame Wingman used the electrics that Sparkman used and attacks Manjoume (Manjoume's LP: 1500). "That's my Big Bro for you!" Sho exclaims. "He's pretty good, huh?" Asuka comments. "He's just that type of guy, he always like the thrill of the Duel" Daisuke states. "You're so cool, Big Bro!" Sho cheers, Judai gave a peace sign. "What a cut-up…" Asuka said. "Yeah…" Daisuke agrees. "Why, you...Don't get too ahead of yourself there, you freaking Osiris Red dropout!" Manjome exclaims. "I activate the Spell card, Chthonian Blast!" He declares. "During the turn in which a monster under my control is destroyed…it destroyed one monster on the field, dealing damage equal to half that monster's ATK!" Manjoume explains, and Flame Wingman was destroyed (Judai's LP: 550). "Flame Wingman…!" Judai said. "Next, I activate the Trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Manjoume said. "This card selects a Monster card from my Graveyard and special-summon it in Attack mode." He explains. "And I'll special-summon Chthonian Soldier! Then, I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" He declares (ATK: 1800). "One way or the other, it appears I've clinched my win! And according to the Ante Rule, I'll take your best card!" He states. "We'll see about that" Judai said. "What?" Manjoume asked. "A duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck playing its part a mere 1%." He states. Judai hears something and looks at the Winged Kuriboh in his hand, Daisuke also hears the sound. "Yeah, I know, Partner!" He said, and Winged Kuriboh winked. "I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle!" Judai states.

"My turn, Draw!" Judai declares. "All right!" Judai think when he saw the card he drew. In the hallway, the security guards were walking down the hallway. Asuka hear their footsteps coming closer "The security guards are coming!" She warns them. "With the Ant Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using facility after hours...you could get expelled for breaking regulations!" Asuka explains as Mefist the Infernal General vanishes. "Huh? There are school regulations like that?!" Judai shocked. "Didn't you read your Student Personal Planner?" Asuka asked him, Sho search his pocket. Manjome blushes when he notices Asuka "Asuka had been watching my duel?" He thinks. "Manjoume, this is bad!" Taiyou exclaims. "That's enough for tonight. I'll take care of my win" Manjoume states. "The match isn't over yet!" Judai exclaims. "That plenty. You've shown me how capable you are. Apparently, your entry exam was just dumb luck" Manjoume said. "Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about you, Number 112, we'll have are duel another time!" He said and he and his cronies leaves the Duel arena. "Quit messing around!" Judai annoyed. "Big Bro, they're gonna find us!" Sho exclaims. "He's right, Judai! We don't want to be expelled on our first day!" Daisuke states. "Come on, this way!" Asuka tells them. "Hurry! Hurry!" Sho said. "No! I won't move from this spooot!" Judai exclaim. "Big Bro!" Sho exclaims. .

A few minutes later the security guards enters the Duel area, and no one was there. Outside the Main School Building, Asuka had lead, Daisuke, Sho and Judai, who was being pushed by Sho, outside without being spotted. "For crying out loud, you're quite the hassle, aren't you?" Asuka comments. "He kinda of reminds me of a friend I've got back home" Daisuke states. "Tch, I don't need your opinion…" Judai annoyed. "Thank you, Asuka" Sho said. "Yeah, thanks, without you're help we've would have been in big trouble!" Daisuke said. "So how did that harsh ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" Asuka asked Judai. "Okay, I guess. But I thought I could've gone a little longer" Judai states. "Is that so? If no one had interfered, you would have lost you most important card due to the Ante Rule right around now, right?" Asuka comments. "Nope, I had that duel won" Judai states and he shows Asuka the card he drew earlier, Monster Reborn. Asuka gasped when she was the card. Judai smirks

(In everyone mind)

"With Monster Reborn, I'll summon Flame Wingman from my Graveyard!" Judai declares. "Flame Shoot!" He yells out and Flame Wingman attacks and destroyed Mefist the Infernal General (Manjoume's LP: 0).

(Reality)

Asuka starts to see it, and Judai gave a small smile, he start to walk away. "Big Bro!" Sho calls out has runs after Judai. "I guess this prove, no matter wait dorm you're in, their always some better than you. That's why we must do our best" Daisuke states and the follow the boys back to the dorm. "Those two might be interesting…" Asuka thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll start Duel Academia!**

Etoile Cyber

In Professor Chronos' class "Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monsters cards…Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Spell cards. Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps…and Spell cards into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spell, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells" Asuka explains the different types. "Bellisimo! A superb job!" Chronos praised. "It was a task far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?" He comments. "This guy only gives easy question to the Obelisk Blues only…talk about self-center guy…, I'm just glad I told Veemon to stay in the forest while I'm in lessons" Daisuke thinks. "It's just the basics" Asuka states and she sits down. "Now then…" Chronos said as he looks at the bottom of the class. "Signore Marufuji!" He calls out. "Y-Yes, sir!" Shou said as he stood up. "Please explain to us what Field Spell does" Chronos asked him. "Um...Fi-Field...Spell is ...well...err...umm..." Shou stutters. "Even a kindergartener knows something like that!" An Obelisk Blue Male mocks, and the some of the Obelisk Blue starts to laugh, Manjoume smirks. Shou still stutters and start to blush in embarrassment and the Ra Yellows, beside Misawa, starts to laugh as well. "Don't worry. Just calm down, Shou" Judai tells him. "Yeah, don't let them get to you" Daisuke tells him. "Very well, then. You may step back" Chronos said and Shou sat back down. "To think you were unable to answer a very basic among basics!" He states. "Well done, Osiris Red. You've shocked me..." He comments. "I know what it is, but I just had stage fright..." Shou said. "But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they?" Judai states. "I mean, both me and Daisuke are of the Osiris Red, as well, but we beat you in a duel, Professor!" He comments. "That's correct, also you didn't even know about my deck at all, and you lost." Daisuke adds. Professor Chronos got annoyed and bit his handkerchief "Mamma Mia!" He thinks. Judai smile and gave a peace sign, while Daisuke smirks and everyone laughs. Askua smiles at them as she watches.

Later in Professor Daitokuji's class "Well, alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but...in a broad sense of the word, it's a skill where you attempt to transform and shape…ordinary substances into complete substances-nya" Daitokuji explains. Judai looks board and yawns, Daisuke was about to nod off. "Big bro, Daisuke, thanks for earlier" Shou said. "Originally started in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia, and introduced to Europe…" Daitokuji continues his lecture. "Huh? Thanks for what?" Judai asked. "Yeah, Shou?" Daisuke asked. "What"? You know…" Shou said. Daitokuji then stops his lecture and looks at looks at the three "Uh oh!" Daisuke whisper when she notices Daitokuji looking at them. Judai also notices Daitokuji looking at them "Shh. If you keep chatting, you're going to get it from the teacher again, Shou" He whisper. "Marufuji" Daitokuji said. "Y-Yes, sir!" Shou said as he stood up. "Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?" Daitokuji asked. "P- Pharaoh…?" Shou confused. "My cat-nya" Daitokuji explains. Shou looked confused, then a meow was heard and he backs up a bit when Pharaoh rubs against his leg.

Meanwhile in his Office, Chronos was writing a letter "Why, that dropout boy and girl...How dare they embarrass me like that! If they are thinking I'm leaving it at that, they are surely mistaken!" Chronos states as he put the Letter in an envelope. He then takes a mirror and a tube of red lipstick and applied in to his lips "Melanzana (Eggplant)... Melanzana (Eggplant)..." Chronos think as he put on the lipstick. He then kisses the seal of the envelope. He then writes another one, but this time he sealed it with a stamp."That should do it" Chrono said and then laughs.

Later in the Gym "Man, what's Shou doing?" Judai wonders. "Did he get lost?" Daisuke wonders. Meanwhile in the boy's locker room "Gently, now..." Chrono whispers. "Where could that dropout boy's shoes be? Where could they..." He wonders as he opens up the lockers one by one. "Ah, here they are" Chronos said when he found Judai's shoes; he then put the letter on top of them and smiles. He then went to the Girl's Locker room, "Now then...Where are the dropout girl's shoes?" He wonders as he up the lockers one by one. "Ah, here they are" Chronos said when he found Daisuke's shoes; he then put the second letter on top of them. Back in the Gym, a red-hair women walks onto the field "Hello, everyone. I'm Emi Ayukawa, and as of today, I will be teaching you health and physical education. Pleased to meet you" Ayukawa states.

In the Boy's Locker room, "Oh no! Class started!" Shou exclaims as he rushes in and opens his locker to find Judai's shoes in it "Man, come on, Big Bro...You got things mixed up..." Shou said. "This is my locker, you know..." He states as he take out Judai's shoes and the letter that Chronos left their earlier fell off the shoes. Shou notices it and pick "Huh?! Could it be...?!" Shou exclaims, he them looks around and walk between to lockers and opens the letter "I've liked you ever since we first met. I'll wait for you behind the girls' dorm tonight. –Asuka Tenjoin"..." Shou reads. Shou then freaks out fall backwards. "I-I got a love letter from Asuka…" He whisper

(Shou's imagination)

"Shou!" Asuka calls out as she runs towards him with open arms. "Asuka!" Shou calls out as he run to her with opened arms. Both of them were in a field of flowers. When the go close they held each other hands. "I love you" Asuka dreamily said.

(Reality)

"I'm so happy…" Shou said.

Later after Gym class in the girl's locker room, Daisuke opens her locker to see the letter that Chronos left their earlier "What's this...?" She wonders as he opens it. "When I first saw you it felt like a surge of energy went through my body, I'll be waiting for you behind the Obelisk Boy's Blue Dorm tonight, signed your secret admirer" Daisuke reads. "What's this?! Like I would go there!" She exclaims and tears up the letter and throws it in the bin. "What an idiot" Daisuke states.

Later at the Osiris Red Dorm "Eh?! Someone gave you a love letter?!" V-mon exclaims. "Yeah...but I tear it up, it sounded fishes it me" Daisuke states. "Huh?" V-mon said as his ears perked up. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "I thought I heard something outside" V-mon said. "It could be one of the boys coming out of the bathhouse" Daisuke comments. "You may be right..." V-mon agrees. A bit later Daisuke decides to go and see Judai and Shou, she knocks at their room. "Yes?" Judai said as he opens the door. "Hey, Judai!" Daisuke said. "Hey Daisuke! What are you doing here?" Judai asked. "I thought that I'll hang out with you guys" Daisuke states. "I see! Well come in!" Judai said and Daisuke walks in. "Thank you" Daisuke said. "Hey, where's Shou?" She asked. "I don't know, Hayato said he left awhile ago" Judai states. "Hayato, you mean your roommate Hayato Maeda?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah!" Judai said. "Hey, Hayato! Meet a friend of mine and Sho!" He calls out. Then a figure moves on the top bunk "Your friend?" Hayato asked as he looks down. "Hello, I'm Daisuke Motomiya. It's nice to meet you" Daisuke said. "You're a girl!? Hayato shocked when he sees her. "Yeah, why?" Daisuke confused. "Well, you're the first female Osiris Red in the history of Duel Academia!" Hayato states. "Really?" Daisuke said.

Meanwhile, Shou was in a rowboat, rowing across the lake. "Asuka! I'm on my way!" Shou exclaims as he head towards the girls blue dorm. At the girls blue dorm, Chronos, wearing a black wetsuit, cut the chain to the gate, and quickly went in and then hid in the bushes, near the girl's bathhouse. "Your awesome figure really makes me jealous, Asuka!" Junko' said. "Stop staring at me so much. It's embarrassing..."Asuka tells Junko. "My, looks like your breast have gotten bigger, Momoe!" Junko said. "Geez, Junko! What are you touching?!" Momoe exclaims. Chronos chuckles. "This is exactly behind the girls' dorm's bathhouse!" Chronos said.

(Chronos' imagination)

"I'll see that dropout boy as he blindly arrives here, unbeknown to that! And if I get a quick snap…" Chrono states as he images Judai enters near the girl's bathhouse and Chronos takes Judai's picture.

(Real world)

"If I get him in a picture, then it will be irrefutable proof of that pervert boy peeping into the ladies' bath to anyone's eyes! Then I'll go to the boys' blue dorm and do the same with the dropout girl! And then, both dropout boy and girl will be expelled, resulting in their farewell from this academy! Adios! That's Spanish for...Ciao!" Chronos said as Shou arrives at the girls' blue dorm and enter thought the gate.

In the girl's bath "Anyway, it looks like none of the boys who enrolled this year are any good. Especially that Judai Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya! They're noisy, crass and cocky. Right, Asuka" Junko states. "I don't really care about them" Asuka states and turns around. "Hey, Asuka!" Junko calls out. "That Misawa from Ra Yellow is quite the man, isn't he?" Momoe comments. Outside "O solo mio (Oh, my sun)… O solo mio…(Oh, my sun) O solo mio…(Oh, my sun)…O sole..?" Chronos think, he then hears footsteps coming closer and he quickly hides in the bushes as Sho got closer. "So, he's arrived. That dropout boy is flying right into the flame" Chronos said. "Should be around here…." Shou said. "What is this?! Why is it Signore Marufuji?!" Chronos shocked. Then a girl walks out of the bathhouse "Who's there?" she asked. "Oh no!" Chronos gasped. "A peeping tom!" one of the girls screams. "Pervert!" all the girl screams. "Y-You can't be serious! If this keeps up, I'll be the one who's expelled!" Chronos exclaims and he runs away and slips into the lake. The girls surround Shou and restraint him. "OW, ow, ow…What's the…?" Shou asked. He then looks up to see Junko and Momeo standing there wearing their towels. "There's no place left to run, you prevert!" Junko tells Sho. Sho was shocked when Junko called him a pervert.

Inside the girls' blue dorm Asuka was wearing her uniform while Junko and Momoe were wearing their pyjamas "Wait, a love letter from out Asuka, you say?" Momoe asked Shou, who was tied up. "Yep. Right?" Shou said. "What a dope. There's no way that Asuka, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, would write a love letter to an Osiris Red like you!" Junko states. "I'm not lying! It was in my locker and said, "I'll wait for you behind the girls; dorm." See?" Shou states as he takes the letter out and Junko takes it. She opens the letter and she, Asuka and Momoe looks at it. "I wouldn't write such vulgar words" Asuka states. "It seems the men of Osiris Red don't even know that" Momoe states. "Huh? Then, who in the world…" Shou confused. Junko took another look at the letter "What's this? This is addressed to Judai Yuki" She states. "Wha? N-No way!" Shou shocked, Junko showed him the letter "Yes, way…" He mutters. "I can't believe you were lured by some fake love letter and came here without any concern." Momoe states. "And to top it off, it was all a mistake" Junko adds. "This is depressing…" Shou embarrass. "You reap what you sow" Junko said. "Isn't it the truth" Momeo states. "Let's have this reported to the academy" Junko suggested. "Peeping into the bathhouse is about as shameless as you possibly get" Momoe points out. "I said I didn't peep!" Shou exclaims. Ayukawa then walks in "Everyone's out here together, so what's the commotion?" She asked. The girls turn in surprised when Ayukawa came in "Momeo…Junko…" Asuka whisper and both girls sat on Shou while Asuka stood in front of them and all three of them chuckles "Did something happen?" Ayukawa asked. "Y-You're heavy…" Shou mutters. "Rude, aren't you?" Junko comments. "Just keep quiet" Momoe tells Shou. "No, nothing at all. Sorry for making so much noise" Asuka tells Ayukawa. "I see. Well then, you should all return to your rooms and get some sleep" Ayukawa tells the girls and leaves. Junko and Momoe gets off of Shou "Asuka" Junko said. "I have a little plan in mind. Someone had intended on calling Judai Yuki under my name and set him as a pervert" Asuka states. "Isn't this interesting? I knew I would have to do battle with him sooner or later" Asuka thinks.

In Judai's room "Take that, and that, and that!" Judai said as he plays as game, while Daisuke looks at her deck. Then Judai's Student Personal Planner starts to beep, and Judai picks it up and static came up on the screen, Judai wonder what is was. "We have Shou Marufuji. If you want him back come to the girls' dorm" The message said. "What's this?" Judai wonders. "Is something wrong Judai?" Daisuke asked. "Something has happen to Shou!" Judai explains. "Huh?! Shou?!" Daisuke gasped. "They want me to come to the girls' dorm to get him back" Judai states. "I'll come too" Daisuke states. "Thanks" Judai said.

A little while later, Chrono pops his head out of the lake "That was certainly something I wasn't expecting to happen…Darn it all! This is just horrible!" He exclaims. He then hears something and see Judai and Daisuke, going across the lake. "Oh? It's the dropout boy and girl" Chronos said. Judai and Daisuke arrives at the girls'd dorm to see Shou tied up with, Asuka, Junko and Momoe near him. "Big Bro…Daisuke…" Shou whimpers. "Shou, what's going on here?" Judai asked. "Why are you even here?" Daisuke asked. "Well…if I told you two, it'd either be a very long story or a very short story…" Shou said. "He was peeping into the girls' bathhouse!" Junko exclaim. "What'd you say?" Judai asked. "Shou was peeping?" Daisuke confused. "I said I didn't peep!" Shou states. "If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled" Momoe explains. "Hey, you. Want to duel with me?" Asuka asked Judai. "If you defeat me, I'll look past the whole "Peeping in the bathhouse" incident" She states. "But I'm telling you, I didn't peep!" Shou exclaims. "I don't know what's quite going on, but whatever. I accept your duel!" Judai said. A bit later on the lake, Judai, Daisuke and Shou were on one rowboat, while Asuka, Junko and Momoe were one the other boat, Judai and Asuka were standing up and Chronos watches them from afar "This has turned into somewhat interesting event" He said. "But…What's the dropout girl doing here…?" Chronos wonders. "Here I go!" Asuka states. "Sure! Bring it!" Judai respond. "Duel!" Both duellists cry out. Junko and Momoe watches intensely "Big Bro…" Shou mutters. Daisuke just watch quietly "This should be interesting" Daisuke thinks.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Asuka declares. Asuka draws Doble Passe and on her hand contains Raregold Armor, Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Mind on Air and Etoile Cyber. "I summon Etoile Cyber!" Asuka said (ATK: 1200). "Then, I'll set one card to end my turn" She states. "Next up's my turn! Draw!" Judai declares. Judai draws Elemental HERO Sparkman "All right!" He thinks. "I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Judai said (ATK: 1600). "With Sparkman, I attack Etoile Cyber!" He declares and Sparkman attacks. "Are you telling me he's completely ignoring my reverse card?"Asuka wonders. "Reverse card, open! I activate Doble Passe!" She declares and Sparkman's attack was redirecting at her. "What?!" Judai shocked. "Doble Passe changes an opponent's attack to a direct attack on the player (Asuka's LP: 2400). And then, the monster targeted by the attack can attack the opponent directly!" Asuka explains and Etoile Cyber attack, Judai gasped. "Etoile Cyber's special effect...When it attack directly, its ATK goes up by 600!" Asuka explains (Etoile Cyber's ATK: 1800). Etoile Cyber kicks Judai (Judai's LP: 2200). "Big Bro!" Shou exclaim. "That was one powerful kick she has" Daisuke comments. "What a women. To think she'd set up this trap, yet not even care about taking damage herself…" Judai comments. "What's the matter? Are you done already?" Asuka asked. "Yeah, my turn is finished" Judai states.

"I won't have to hesitate to go on, then" Asuka comments. "It's my turn. Draw!" She declares. Asuka draws Blade Skater. "I summon Blade Skater! (ATK: 1400) And then, the Spell card, Polymerization!" Asuka declares. "I fuse Etoile Cyber kicks and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" She states (ATK: 2100). "Here I go! With Cyber Blader, I attack Sparkman!" Asuka declares and Cyber Blader attacks and destroyed Sparkman (Judai's LP: 1700) "Shit...she got me!" Judai cursed. "No less from our Asuka! You're magnificent!" Momoe praised. "Keep it up and pummel this guy into dust!" Junko exclaims. "Don't lose, Big Bro! Do your best!" Shou cheers. "Asuka is a very skilled Duellist; I wonder what else she got..." Daisuke thinks. "You've got some nerve!"Junko exclaim. "Uh, well, not really..." Shou mutters. "Want to try swimming in the lake naked?" Momoe tease Shou. "That's sexual harassment!" Shou exclaim. "What are you talking about? A peeping tom doesn't have any right to say something like that!" Junko exclaims. "I didn't peep, darn it!" Shou exclaims. "Can we please do this after the Duel?!" Daisuke annoyed. Chronos watches from afar.

"I'm not finished just yet!" Judai states. "My turn! Draw!" He declares and draws Fusion Gate. "All right. I'll use this..."Judai thinks. "I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate!" Judai declares. "This can summon a Fusion Monster without a Fusion card!" He explains. "I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together…to summon Flame Wingman!" Judai declares (ATK: 2100). "Impressive. To see me summon a Fusion Monster, and fight back with a Fusion Monster like without a moment's delay…But still...they both have the same ATK. They'll kill each other off like this, won't they?" Asuka states. "Not really!" Judai states. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, Kishido Spirit!" He declares. "Now, my monster won't be destroyed by a monster with an equal ATK!" He states. "But that's not all. Once Flame Wingman destroys Cyber Blader, it's special effect will deal 2100 points of damage…which is equal to Cyber Blader's ATK, to you" Judai adds, Asuka grunts. "Go, Flame Wingman! Attack her Cyber Blader!" Judai declares and Flame Wingman attacks Cyber Blader. "You're the naive one here..." Asuka think. "Huh? She's not worried about this attack" Daisuke thinks. Flame Wingman blast Cyber Blader, but Cyber Blader blocks it with her hand. "What? Why isn't it destroyed?" Judai confused. "Pas de Deux… (Dance for two…)" Asuka states, Judai looks confuse. "Cyber Blader's special effect...If my opponent has one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle" Asuka explains. "What was that?! Then, for this turn..." Judai shocked. "That's right. It means that neither of us takes damage" Asuka states. "So that's why she wasn't worried, but I'm getting a feeling their more to come" Daisuke comments. "My turn's finished!" Judai states.

"Honestly, you just have a weak endgame" Asuka comments. "It's my turn. Draw." She states and draws, and she smiles at the card she drew. "Playtime is over" Asuka states. "The Equip Spell, Fusion Weapon! And I equip it to Cyber Blader!" She declares (Cyber Blader's ATK: 3600). Shou gasped in shocked, Daisuke's eyes widen "Amazing! Its ATK suddenly jumped to 3600!" Judai exclaims. "Brave yourself! With Cyber Blader, I attack Flame Wingman!" Asuka declares and Cyber Blader attacks and destroyed Flame Wingman (Judai's LP: 200). "You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Professor Chronos. The very thought of a couple of Osiris Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant" Momoe mocks. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're good as expelled!" She states as Junko gave out a victory sign. "I don't care what happens to me since I haven't done anything wrong, but…I won't let you get away with treating my Big Bro who came to save me, like a fool!" Shou states. Judai smiles "Don't lose, Big Bro!" Shou exclaims. "Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it, Shou" Judai tells him. "Yeah, cuz this is where it gets interesting" Daisuke comments. "What possible good can he do with his mere 200 points left?" Asuka thinks. "I don't have any monsters on my field. All I have is my lone Fusion Gate, a Field Spell. But I've got one way to win this, and I've got one chance. My next draw will decide everything" Judai thinks.

"My turn! Draw!" Judai declares and draws Monster Reborn. "Here it is!" He exclaims. Asuka wonders what's going on. "Here goes! I summon Elemental HERO Clayman!" Judai declare (ATK: 800). "Then I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn!" He declares. "From my Graveyard, I special-summon Sparkman!" Judai states (ATK: 1600). "Just what do you plan on doing? No matter how many of those weak-ATK monsters you play, they won't beat my Cyber Blader" Asuka comments. "Next, with the effect of my Field Spell, Fusion Gate, I fuse both Sparkman and Clayman together…to summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Judai declares "Field Spells...Spell cards that gives the entire field a special effect while they're out on the field" Shou states. "You see Shou, you can do it if you put your mind to it" Daisuke comments. The water then gave off some waves that rocked both boats, as Thunder Giant lands, and lighting shot out of the sky (ATK: 2400). "So what? My Cyber Blader has an ATK of 3600. Don't you know that?" Asuka points out. "Yeah, of course I know. Thunder Giant is able to destroy a monster with an original ATK lower than its own" Judai states. "Original ATK..." Asuka repeats. "And before it was powered up by your Equip Spell, your Cyber Blader's ATK was..." Judai states. "2-2100 points...It's lower than Thunder Giant's…." Asuka realizes. "That's right. Let's finish this in one attack! I activate Thunder Giant's special effect! I destroy Cyber Blader!" Judai declares and Thunder Giant destroys Cyber Blader. "And then, a direct attack on the opposing player! Voltic Thunder!" Judai declares and Thunder Giant attacks Asuka with a missives surged of electric, Asuka screams as she was attack and Professor Chrono was also shocked as well. Asuka fell on her knee and holds her head (Asuka's LP: 0) "Asuka!" Junko exclaims. "Will you be all right?" Momoe asked. "You did it!" Shou cheers. "That was one great duel!" Daisuke states. "Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel!" Judai states.

A little while later "Shou will be coming back with us, just like we agreed" Judai states. "And you keep quiet about what happed here tonight" Daisuke states. "Go right ahead. I'll keep our agreement. And I'll keep quiet about what happened today" Asuka states. "Humph! You shouldn't get too ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke!" Junko huffed. "Quit it, Junko" Asuka tells her. "Asuka…" Junko whines. "A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor sport about it" Asuka tells her. "No, maybe she's right. You're strong" Judai states. Asuka was surprised to hear that. The three Osiris Reds were about to leave "Hold on!" Asuka stops them. "Daisuke you're more than welcome to come to the girl's dorm anytime" Asuka tells her. "Err, sure, thanks" Daisuke said. "Hold on, Asuka! You're inviting a boy to the girl's dorm?!" Junko shocked. "It's fine, besides…Daisuke is actually a girl" Asuka states. "EHHH! A girl?!" Junko and Momoe shocked. "Yeah, that's right, you didn't know?" Daisuke comments. "Also, I would like to duel you soon" Asuka states. "Yeah, me too" Daisuke respond and sat down, Judai and Shou also sat down. "See you" Judai said and all three of them left. "That guy might be getting more and more interesting…And I can't wait to duel her as well" Asuka thinks as she watches them leave. "Asuka is different today than she usually is…Don't tell me…" Junko thinks. Chronos watches the three Osiris Reds leaving "Judai Yuki! Daisuke Motomiya! Next time, I will bring you two down a peg or two, without fail!" Chronos declares. "But I'm tried today…" He states and dives down.


End file.
